<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Auction by MeltyRum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190922">An Auction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltyRum/pseuds/MeltyRum'>MeltyRum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brief mentions of Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auction, F/M, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Slave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:09:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltyRum/pseuds/MeltyRum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Boku no Hero Academia x Persona</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Auction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The main event hadn’t even started, but there was a familiar combination of odors in the air, from the slightly sweet scent of perfumes and incense to the heavy smells of sweat, which indicated the audience’s anticipation had grown to the kind of strength that could only be attained in the presence of rare celebration. It felt as though the wealthiest and filthiest of society’s most deplorable had gathered here, some in suits and some in bluejeans—or less—but all motivated by both a petty hunger for power and a thirst for flesh. The Tojo would certainly deny such an event ever taking place—but then, so might many of its attendees.</p>
<p>For now, the curtain was drawn shut, and—though he had viewed this scene plenty of times—Taiga Shiroze waited with a healthy anticipation of his own, admittedly eager for his guest to witness what would soon be in his own future.</p>
<p>Shiroze held that guest’s leash firmly, having wrapped the end around one hand, which he kept securely tucked into one of his front pockets. He sensed that Taki enjoyed being collared and leashed, since he seemed to enjoy quite a lot of the humiliation which Shiroze had put him through lately. This was Taki’s first time in such a place, however, and Shiroze relished the obvious nerves and furtive glances with which Taki tried to survey the situation. Whatever it was the “boy” imagined was going to happen here, Shiroze was almost certain he would find the reality to be much worse.</p>
<p>Still, Taki wasn’t completely stupid. It wouldn’t be too hard to draw a few conclusions from the chatter in the room, of which they could pick up plenty as Shiroze dragged Taki toward the bar.</p>
<p>“Think any of them will have useful quirks, this time?”</p>
<p>“I doubt it, but you don’t need a quirk to be useful.”</p>
<p>“One day, I bet we’ll see a robot up there.”</p>
<p>“Oh, please. Anyone can buy a synthetic toy; we’re here for the real thing.”</p>
<p>“No, I’m serious. Think about the Kirijo Group’s android: she’s definitely got a mouth maid for sucking dicks.”</p>
<p>“I dunno. I’d have to see it—or feel it.”</p>
<p>“Trust me. Building a robot with an onahole for a mouth is so easy that <em>I</em> could do it.”</p>
<p>Taki turned a few heads as they crossed the room. No surprise, as Shiroze had made him wear… well, very little. In addition to the usual wig and makeup—the pieces that most convincingly turned Taki into “Maki-chan”—some dark lingerie (completely with stockings and garters) and a chastity belt was about all he had allowed the boy to dress himself in. Shiroze could only imagine the mixture of excitement and embarrassment that Taki would be going through, as this would no doubt be the first time there had been so many eyes on him since his metamorphosis.</p>
<p>There was no need to wonder what these onlookers were thinking: despite the depravity and wealth among the event’s viewers, there weren’t many slaves in the audience <em>itself</em>, so it was a bit bold of Shiroze to be showing off his conquest—but he didn’t mind. When it would be Taki’s turn to take the stage—days or weeks into the future—some of these very same people would look to Shiroze with admiration, respect, and gratitude. It had happened before; it would happen again. He might lack some of the polish of the more business-minded in the room, but no one would ever tell you that Taiga Shiroze didn’t provide great product.</p>
<p>Once he and Taki had both gotten their drinks (Taki, to Shiroze’s great pleasure, had to awkwardly hold his with both hands, since he had cuffed them together), he tugged the leash and guided the both of them closer to the stage. They had come here for Taki’s benefit, after all: if Shiroze’s little slave didn’t get a clear look at what he had to look forward to, then this wouldn’t be a very worthwhile trip.</p>
<p>In typical style, the lights on the floor gradually dimmed, signaling a hush among the crowd gathered before the stage. The rest was everything you would expect: a lone MC came from behind the curtain to express his gratitude for everyone’s attendance, told everyone what a pleasure it would be for him to present the evening’s catch, etcetera. None of this mattered, but people enjoyed having their egos stroked, being reminded they were part of a privileged cabal—people of <em>true</em> culture and refined tastes. Taiga tried not to laugh. All this ceremony for a bunch of sex slaves.</p>
<p>It would devolve soon enough.</p>
<p>When the MC disappeared back behind the curtain, Shiroze took Taki’s chin in between his thumb and forefinger, turning his head to face the stage. “Here’s what we’ve been waiting for, Maki-chan. Better pay attention.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Taiga-sama!” said Taki submissively, no doubt still swimming in embarrassment and delight. Well—good. A slut should always be happy to please <em>her</em> master. It had been a real riot, watching a supposedly intelligent young man allow himself to go further and further down a path by which he would never return, growing into his role as a bitch and a slut with an enthusiasm Shiroze rarely saw, even going so far as to dress himself like a bimbo and beg to be given a girl’s name.</p>
<p>When the curtain rose, the brightly-lit stage shined down upon a host of what were considered—around here—premium selections. It wasn’t rare to see the occasional effeminate male mixed in with the group, but this time all of the items were female; it was a shame that Taki could not see one of his own kind. They had all been left standing in some suggestive or otherwise <em>lacking</em> state of dress, and most of them were bound by some means—the collar chained to a little black pillory was a clean and popular look, in addition to functionally making it so there could be no struggle without the subject inadvertently strangling themselves.</p>
<p>Of course, the most important signal for the collar was the most obvious one: that its wearer was not a person, but a slave. That said, a few of the slaves had been allowed onto the stage unfettered, either because they had happily embraced their roles or were too afraid to make any kind of a ruckus in any case.</p>
<p>The MC explained the rules of the auction, although there were probably no new faces among those who could actually afford to buy. Well, not that the <em>slaves</em> were that expensive, but monetary currency wasn’t the only thing you needed to spend if you wanted to purchase a human being. It took a particular kind of individual—with a certain tricky moral bent—to be able to afford a slave on a moral or logistical level. Taiga himself couldn’t do so, if he was honest. Hiding a noisy and unwilling young captive in his apartment isn’t something he could manage, so he was lucky that Taki was quiet and willing and—until recently—lived on his own.</p>
<p>Shiroze watched Taki’s face as the event was explained, making sure the boy understood quite well what was about to happen. It wasn’t complicated, after all: one by one, the goods would be bid upon and auctioned off, leaving with their new owners once the bidding had closed. These were decent specimens, so there would be no ‘sampling’ other than the opportunity to take a close look at the assets with which the slave was equipped.</p>
<p>However, it was not a quiet process; the bidding sometimes reached a fierceness that could only surface in impolite company, which triggered excitement and activity in the onlookers. Conversations sparked across the room in low murmurs, no doubt mocking the products or their would-be purchasers, creating an electric current of hushed gossip which powered the atmosphere of the entire event, raising its sense of significance even higher. You could tell the items noticed it, too: even the most obedient of them began to cast furtive glances around the room, growing unnerved by the rising pitch of the crowd’s energy.</p>
<p>It was the part Shiroze enjoyed most. It also only worsened as the auction went on. The time approached where the bidding would grow only more intense… and people would make mistakes.</p>
<p>The biggest mistake was when there were only about three slaves left.</p>
<p>“Next is lot number two-seven-oh-eight,” announced the MC, reading from the lot notes provided to him. “Formerly known as Emi-chan, she <em>was</em> in her final year at Kasugayama High School and comes to us by way of Kandori-san, who informs me that—oh!”</p>
<p>The MC found himself cut short as a disturbance rippled onto the stage. On hearing her name, the current lot had made a run for it, aiming a sprint toward the side—past the rest of the slaves—in an attempt to disappear backstage. A stupid move, considering there would be men all over the place—<em>especially</em> backstage—but the audience would likely be no more amenable to assisting her, even if she had tried to escape from the front. Even then, an escape attempt at this point was shockingly short-sighted: if she somehow left the building, she would be in <em>their territory</em>, wearing so little that she was liable to be captured before she could make it to assistance.</p>
<p>“A rebellious one, huh?” Shiroze muttered to himself, loud enough for Taki to hear. One might be surprised to learn that this type of thing was fairly rare: by this point, the lots were often either too broken or too meek to put up this sort of resistance. The people running these things often didn’t like setbacks, so slaves were often quite thoroughly discouraged from exhibiting poor behavior.</p>
<p>The audience, on the other hand, seemed quite entertained: a few whoops of excitement and an energetic chatter betrayed a new kind of anticipation; derisive laughter broke out in several areas, jeering at the disturbance. For some, an unfortunate and unprofessional pause in their evening’s entertainment—for others, an excuse to await even further entertainment… which there would certainly be, now that Emi-chan had done something so uncouth and inconsiderate.</p>
<p>“Well, it’ll be good for you to see <em>this</em> sort of thing, too,” said Taiga to Taki, giving him his best smirk.</p>
<p>Predictably, the slave reappeared on the stage very shortly after she had left it, this time restrained by two burly men, both of whom seemed quite pleased with themselves at having received the chance to roughly handle such supple flesh. To no one’s surprise, there was now a pretty pair of glistening trails running down the slave’s face, and you could even see the occasional tear fall to the stage, when the light caught it just right. Were it not for the ball-gag she had been fitted with for the auction, her sobbing would likely have been too noisy for the event to continue.</p>
<p>“My, my,” said the MC, as control slowly restored itself. The audience obediently calmed down, knowing the MC would have good news for them very shortly. “This is quite unusual; we are very sorry for the disturbance caused by two-seven-oh-eight. I ask that you bear with us,” he said calmly. “Kandori-san has asked me to pass on his own apologies, as he did not expect such poor behavior from his product. Fortunately, two-seven-oh-eight is back in hand, so the auction will continue! However…” He trailed off, smiling thinly as he watched the audience, clearly understanding what it was they expected to hear. Shiroze, despite himself, could feel the enthusiasm rising in his gut.</p>
<p>“However,” began the MC again, “Kandori-san understands that a rebellious slave is not a valuable one, and that you might be discouraged from bidding on such a thing. Thankfully, Kandori-san has agreed to allow any prospective bidders to sample the goods however they please.”</p>
<p>Mild applause and approving noises came from the audience; they had received what they wished for. As the onlookers showed their appreciation, the scene rapidly changed, with the remaining lots being hurried awayby the guards, leaving the stage bare, save for Emi-chan and the MC. Likewise, movement in front of the stage had kicked into action with similar swiftness, with audience members already forming lines at either end of the stage.</p>
<p>Shiroze, rather than getting in line, took the opportunity to get closer to the stage, so as to ensure they could get the best possible view. Nothing could be healthier for Taki’s growth than to observe something like this, after all.</p>
<p>“What are they doing to her?” asked Taki in a choked whisper.</p>
<p>Taiga chuckled. “You see the slave. You see the lines. He said ‘sample’, didn’t he? Whatever you’re imagining is about to happen, I’m sure it’s close enough. Eyes open, Maki-chan.”</p>
<p>“Yes…”</p>
<p>At the MC’s request, Emi-chan timidly and sadly moved toward the front of the stage. From this distance, Shiroze could get a much better look at the slave in question. He could see why Kandori-san had chosen her. Starting with her face, her eyes had that perpetually glossy, moist look that tended to accompany girls who were particularly dim. It was hard to think of her as someone who ended up here the way Taki did; rather, this girl had probably been tricked into some bad business by one of her “friends”, after which it all ended up running downhill.</p>
<p>She had not been outfitted with a pillory, and the one-piece lingerie in which she had been dressed was a light, sheer material, making it easy to spot the points of her nipples through the fabric. Her bust was not particularly impressive in terms of size, but clear skin, glistening lips, pretty hair, wide hips, curvaceous contours, and perky breasts suggested a body well-suited to a life of lewd service—which was convenient, since that was certainly all she could expect after tonight, assuming she lived.</p>
<p>Her “accessories” included a leather choker and the aforementioned ball-gag, which likely wouldn’t last long once the festivities had begun. Clinging tightly to her legs was a pair of clean, white, barely-transparent stockings that ran from the tip of her toes to the middle of her thighs, exposing that perfect little ribbon of flesh between her stockings and her lingerie. Her face, appealing as it already was, did not sport much make-up: other than some foundation, the only standout was the red of her lipstick, no doubt chosen to make her look even more like a whore.</p>
<p>All things considered, her master had done a pretty good job in making sure that she looked the part for which she was destined.</p>
<p>At the MC’s signal, the lines—which were growing restless with the sexual aggression of the men populating them (not to mention the two or three women who had also sidled in)—started to converge upon Emi-chan, the lucky first few men taking their positions around her and wasting little time. Their hands were all over her before she could even begin thinking about resuming her struggle. One hand had already slid between her lingerie and her flesh, fingers sinking into her pliant skin with a grip that exhibited power and ownership. It would be a good reminder for her—and despite herself, she let out a small yelp that sounded suspiciously like one of pleasure.</p>
<p>“Looks like the tits are her weak point,” one of the samplers observed.</p>
<p>“Pretty normal for a slut like this.”</p>
<p>“Probably not just her tits,” said another bidder, who had already pressed a finger into the crack of her ass, stroking both of her holes from behind. “Wonder if she got excited when she saw the lines forming.”</p>
<p>A few of the attackers chuckled darkly.</p>
<p>“Hey, get on with it up there!”</p>
<p>“Right, right. Well, I was first, so… on your knees, two-seven-oh-eight. There you go. And I’ll take this!” With startling force, he yanked the ball-gag from Emi-chan’s face, its faux leather belt making a loud snap as it split and caused a few drops of drool to fly from the girl’s mouth as it was freed from the gag, which was promptly discarded onto the stage. The slut was barely allowed a breath before the man’s cock was in her face, parting her lips and sliding into the warm embrace of her throat as he clutched with one hand at the back of her skull.</p>
<p>Emi-chan made a brief show of choking and gagging, her eyes watering at this sudden violation, but made no effort to repel this assault; it certainly was not the first time she’d had a shaft pressed into her without warning.</p>
<p>As she continued to provide unwilling service to the lucky man who had lined up first, a couple of others peeled off of the front in order to join the ones waiting around her, apparently deciding they didn’t have the patience to await her mouth.</p>
<p>“You’ve got hands, don’t you, girl?”</p>
<p>“They look pretty soft. Put it here—there you go.”</p>
<p>“Are you guys just going to use her mouth and hands?” came a voice from the line. “What a waste.”</p>
<p>“Any fuck-pig can stick her ass out and get her holes filled,” reminded one of the newcomers, smirking down at the girl as she skillfully stroked her fingers along the tip of his shaft. “<em>R</em><em>eal</em> talent should be able to use other tools, too.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I think I’d pay a thousand yen to own such pretty lips!”</p>
<p>One of them laughed. “You haven’t felt her palms—they’re pretty soft. Definitely worth at least fifteen hundred.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah. Hurry up and finish so the line keeps moving!”</p>
<p>Taiga looked around. With the length of the lines, he doubted this would be a short sampling. Even if this was some surprisingly prime merchandise, it wasn’t as though she could get each man off in a matter of seconds; these customers weren’t some kind of desperate virgins or herbivore husbands. Whether it was because of their power or their money, most of them could have it whenever they wished, and had become true “connoisseurs” on the subject. That’s why they came to these auctions in the first place, after all.</p>
<p>That said, they were still <em>men—</em>most of them, anyway—which usually meant that as long as they were touched, they would eventually finish. Just as Shiroze watched Emi-chan swallow her first load of cum for the evening, she deftly coaxed the cocks in her hands into finishing, allowing her transparent lingerie to darken from the moisture of their seed. Despite her achievement, her eyes continued to water, exhibiting a silent plea for mercy. It hadn’t taken long at all for the first three men, but would she have enough energy to keep it up…?</p>
<p>“That wasn’t half bad,” said the first man, putting himself away and patting Emi-chan’s hair. “I think I’ll raise my bid up to two thousand!”</p>
<p>“Okay, enough! You had your turn; give us some room. Let me take her like a real man,” said the next one in line, giving Emi a firm shove so that she fell onto her back. “It’s about time someone used one of your real fuckholes, isn’t it?” As soon as he’d discarded his pants, he fell to his knees and flicked up her lingerie, letting his firm dick hover threateningly close to her entrance.</p>
<p>As she gazed down between her legs at what awaited her, the look in Emi-chan’s eyes was one of horror, but her body had obviously been well-trained, as her crotch was already glistening with moisture. No doubt she had felt <em>some</em> excitement at the opportunity to please three cocks at once, since her body was an honest one. Something told Taiga that she would look a fair bit less horrified once this violation truly underway—he’d seen the same thing with several of his own victims, after all… including Taki.</p>
<p>He could be wrong, though. It all depended on how rough things got.</p>
<p>The new man wasn’t starting gently, for one thing. When he penetrated her, he wrapped a hand around her throat, giving it a squeeze hard enough to cause her face to start turning purple and her mouth to begin gasping for air. She put her hands on his arm, but her touch seemed gentle; perhaps she was afraid of what resistance would be rewarded with. And anyway,this was not anythingshe hadn’t already been through; she had just had her throat full of cock, hadn’t she? A choke was a choke.</p>
<p>Naturally, it didn’t take long for things to escalate from there. Other men could only watch for so long as the girl’s pussy got used before they grew a little impatient, and Emi-chan soon found herself on top, bouncing on her rapist’s cock as others approached, seeking the attentions of her hands or her mouth—or her anus, which pulsed teasingly as she ground her hips against the man beneath her. It was only a matter of time before that got plugged up, too; hopefully that was as well-trained as the rest of her body, since Taiga didn’t really want to see blood tonight.</p>
<p>Some men liked that, though.</p>
<p>He turned to look at Taki, amused at the awe (and perhaps jealousy?) he saw on the boy’s face. There was fear there, too, of course. How many people could look at a future like this and feel elation? Even in the readiest of whores, there would be at least a little anxiety. Handling four or five guys at a time might be one thing, but a full black market auction house? That got a bit more dangerous, and Taiga could see Emi’s stamina wearing thin as the queues on either side of her continued to cycle, dicks constantly replacing themselves into every hole she had to offer.</p>
<p>Still, Taki seemed to be taking the whole thing pretty well; maybe he had been bred for this industry, after all.</p>
<p>And it wasn’t that hard to see why Taki could appreciate the scene, sex slave or not: a smoking hot teenage girl—one who looked like she came from a pretty good family, no less—having each of her holes used by men of every shape and size, the way a woman ought to be. Her quivering thighs informed the viewer that she was certainly getting some pleasure from it, too: how many times must Emi-chan have cum, by now? It was impossible to tell, but at least her body responded correctly—even if she’d been born with an empty head, the gods had been kind enough to give her a sinful body. She wasn’t completely useless.</p>
<p>“Looks like you’re enjoying it, Maki-chan,” Shiroze observed, setting aside their drinks. He reached down, grabbing at Taki’s crotch through the chastity belt, teasing him. “Maybe I’ll take this off for you? You look like you’re getting jealous.”</p>
<p>“N-no!” stammered the slave, clearly flustered. “I mean, I’m not <em>jealous</em>, but…” He trailed off, looking down at the cruel belt with which he’d been fitted. “But if you wanted to take it off, m-maybe that would be nice—to air things out.”</p>
<p>“Mhm,” grunted Taiga. “Have it your way, then, Maki-chan. A bit weird for a girl like you to show off her cock, but we’ll do it,” he said with a smirk, pulling the key from his pocket and undoing it, allowing the belt to open up and come away from Taki’s skin, revealing the dick beneath it, which had grown pink and firm with desperation and arousal.</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t do to have you touching yourself, though,” Taiga added. “Hold this,” he said, placing the empty chastity belt in Taki’s hands as he fished out another key—this one for the handcuffs binding Taki’s wrists. “Here. We’ll put these behind your back.” As promised, Taiga forcibly took Taki’s wrists, pulling his arms back and slapping the handcuffs back on as he continued to awkwardly hold onto the chastity belt behind his back.</p>
<p>At this injustice, there was clear panic in Taki’s eyes. Shiroze could hear the plea before Taki even opened his mouth—so he decided not to let him, roughly clapping a hand over Taki’s dumb slut maw. “This is the way it has to be, Maki-chan. It would be rude to start touching yourself at an event like this, wouldn’t it? And why bother, when there’s a pair of holes waiting up there?” For emphasis, he gestured up to the stage, where the “show” was proceeding quite smoothly.</p>
<p>“I’ll bid fifty thousand!” said one man—with effort—as he released his load into her sloppy pussy.</p>
<p>Shiroze gave Taki’s leash a firm tug. “Well, I don’t think I’ll be bidding, but if she’s available for sampling, why don’t we go ahead and do it, huh?”</p>
<p>“What?” Taki blinked, ostensibly quite shocked. “You mean… make <em>me</em> do it? With <em>her</em>? But—but I don’t—”</p>
<p>“Don’t care, Maki-chan. You want to get off, don’t you? Don’t even need to see your dick to know that. I’m not going to be touching you… and neither are you, with your hands behind your back. Get in line.” Smirking, he prodded the small of Taki’s back, ushering him into the shorter of the two lines and taking position just behind him. “I’ll be right there to help you out, Maki-chan, so no need to worry. It’ll do you some good to play with one of your own kind, even if it’s unusual.”</p>
<p>Fortunately, they had joined the line late enough in the ‘event’ that there were only so many horny men ahead of them, and Emi-chan had reached such a point of use and semen saturation that it was difficult to imagine her somehow growing <em>more</em> worn out by the time they arrived at the front of the line—if she hadn’t broken by now, then she would certainly last until it was their turn. And even if she didn’t, Taiga could always <em>insist</em> they be allowed what Kandori-san had promised. Even if he lost his goods forever, it would be in the seller’s interests to allow those gathered to do whatever it was that they pleased.</p>
<p>“She looks tired,” Shiroze observed, as they neared the front of the line. “Eyes don’t even look like they can focus anymore; actually, she might not even be awake, but she’s still getting used.”</p>
<p>Taki shuddered, which earned a lecherous smile from Shiroze. What a corrupt boy, to become so helplessly turned on at the sight of this kind of torture. Was he some sort of idiot? He realized that he was more like the girl than any of the men raping her, right?</p>
<p>When their turn arrived, Taiga walked his guest up to Emi-chan, who was lying breathlessly on her back in a mess of sweat and other fluids. Her face was a mess, with unkempt, sweaty hair leaving sexy strands glued to her face, flecks of cum drying on her chin and cheeks where her tongue had unable to reach. As expected, though, her lower holes were faring much worse, sporting the sort of gape and raw pink—almost red—color that even someone in Shiroze’s line of work rarely saw. They had become a ghastly, foamy mess of fluids: the semen had been stirred so vigorously with her own slick secretions that everything between her legs had become sloppy and thick with the odor of sex.</p>
<p>Perfect for Taki, then.</p>
<p>With perhaps a bit more force than was strictly necessary, Shiroze forced Taki to his knees, amused at how proudly the slave’s cock stood erect, even when it was about to penetrate such a well-used, filthy cunt. “It’s all yours, Maki-chan. Make sure you and Emi-chan both enjoy it, alright?” It was tempting to just fuck Taki while he used Emi-chan, but Taiga would follow the rules—for tonight, at least.</p>
<p>Looking up in a slight daze, Emi-chan met Taki’s frightened eyes. There was a flash of momentary recognition there, as though she had recognized a kindred spirit in Taki. Shiroze could swear there was even a slight smile on her lips, which made them look… rather cute, actually.</p>
<p>“Maybe I’ll get in on this, too. Try to make her happy, Maki-chan,” he said, casually undoing his belt and pulling out his own cock—which, yes, had become quite aroused during the night’s events, he had to admit—and putting it to Emi-chan’s full, pink lips as he knelt beside her head. “We’ll see if you’re really worth fifty thousand, eh?” Taking her hair into his hands, he yanked her head back in order to fuck her face upside down, so that he would be making a proper spit-roast with Taki.</p>
<p>At the other end, Taki looked frustrated, desperate, and confused, clearly having trouble navigating his cock to the pussy. It was amusing to see his slave’s lust overtaking any fear or discomfort he had.</p>
<p>As he sank his cock into Emi-chan’s throat, Taiga gave a slight grunt of pleasure as he began to speak: “Looks like Maki-chan’s having trouble getting where she needs to be. You know what I mean, right?” he asked Emi.</p>
<p>Without even looking—since she was busy having her throat fucked—Emi weakly reached her hands forward, trying to find Taki’s hips and pull him closer, her fingers eventually locating his cock (which twitched quite powerfully once it had finally felt flesh) and guiding it closer to her, eventually sliding his head into her stretched, waiting pussy. Even the initial penetration made a wet, squelching noise as Taki’s cock displaced some of the stale cum inside her.</p>
<p>Taki himself could barely withstand it, it seemed; he gasped when he bottomed out inside her, at the same time losing his balance and falling forward onto her, so that his face landed with a meaty slap upon her filthy, semen-stained tits.</p>
<p>To Taiga’s pleasure, however, that didn’t deter either of the slaves. From his humiliating position prostrated against Emi, Taki used his position as best he could in order to get leverage, thrusting and grinding his hips against her, fucking her pussy like a desperate animal.</p>
<p>“Is that your first taste of pussy, Maki-chan?” he chuckled. “Well, it’ll probably be your last, too—so you’d better enjoy it.” <em>He</em> was enjoying himself, certainly, even noting the way Emi-chan’s throat had tightened up when her pussy had been filled. Yes, she certainly had one of the lewdest bodies he had ever seen. If he didn’t know better, he would have thought that she staged her little escape <em>just</em> so she could sample so many different cocks.</p>
<p>While Emi-chan wasn’t his “trainee”, he couldn’t help feeling a little bit of pride for her. He hoped Taki-chan would make himself half as useful, one day.</p>
<p>Considering how Taiga had been depriving Taki for the past few days, often teasing him and driving him painfully close to orgasm without actually allowing him the release that it meant to bring, the fervent gyration of his slave’s hips didn’t really surprise him. While he treated Emi-chan’s mouth a bit more gently with his <em>own</em> thrusting, Shiroze made sure to let her tongue shock his head with more stimulation than he might normally, hoping to time his orgasm closely to Taki’s, who was certainly not going to last very long, even if he <em>was</em> fucking a pussy so loose that it could probably fit a dick the size of a horse’s by now—and Taki was quite far away from comparing to something of <em>that</em> size.</p>
<p>There was some laughter from off stage. “That one is cuffed; something tells me he won’t be bidding on her.”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t seem like that kind of training would be very useful.”</p>
<p>“Seems about right to me, actually. That girl’s so fucked up that she’s only worth being used by other slaves. The humiliation’s good for them.”</p>
<p>“Don’t say that. Someone already bid three hundred thousand on her.”</p>
<p>“For a toilet, that’s not so bad.”</p>
<p>“I’ve made worse purchases.”</p>
<p>“But I’d rather buy the slave on top, I think!”</p>
<p>Shiroze laughed a little, speaking quietly and with heavy breath as he continued to let Emi-chan stroke him with her lips. “Hear that, Maki-chan? They’re talking about you. You probably like that, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Taiga-sama!” said Taki, voice shivering with excitement.<br/>
“Yes, what?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I like being talked about! I like being watched!” he said, his hips suddenly thrusting more deeply. “If they talk about me, I’ll…!”</p>
<p>Taki was unable to finish that thought, his voice being reduced to a bestial gargling as the rest of his body tensed against Emi-chan, feverishly digging his dick into her as he released his seed. Taiga let himself go when he saw it, allowing the two of them to come together in the use of this slave’s body. It had been a while since he’d felt the gentler heat of a woman’s mouth, so he took pleasure in pushing his cock in up to the hilt, shooting his load straight into her stomach, allowing himself to relish the sight of her throat swallowing his cum.</p>
<p>As his orgasm passed, Taiga noticed—to his surprise—that the body he and Taki had been sharing appeared to be going through its own throes. Tremors ran up and down Emi’s body as they climaxed inside her, her toes curling and her legs contracting tightly to hug Taki against her. That she could still go over the edge after all this… Shiroze had to admit that he was impressed.</p>
<p>“That was pretty hot,” came a voice from the audience.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes. Our turn now, though. Now that his tiny dick’s shoveled that cum out of her cunt.”</p>
<p>“Idiot. You know she—<em>he</em>—just came in there now, right?”</p>
<p>“That’s not the point! There are still people waiting here.”</p>
<p>“I swear I already saw you sampling, though…”</p>
<p>After Taiga put himself away and—with some effort—pulled Taki back to his feet and off of the stage, he decided to let Taki wallow in his current filth; a limpening dick covered in soiled pussy juice and the cum from dozens of different men was the kind of imagery that suited a bitch of Taki’s status.</p>
<p>Despite the slave’s obvious exhaustion, Taiga gave him a spankon the ass. “No telling when they’ll get back to the actual auction, so we might as well go, Maki-chan.”</p>
<p>“Home? Right now?” asked Taki breathlessly. “If we were going to leave anyway, why did we leave after—”</p>
<p>“Well, it was better for you to see that firsthand,” interrupted Taiga. “That’s what girls are good for, after all.”</p>
<p>“Girls… like me, Taiga-sama?”</p>
<p>Shiroze couldn’t help chuckling, sensing a bit of hope in Taki’s voice. “Yeah. Just like you, Maki-chan,” he assured him, letting a patronizing hand stroke his blonde hair. “If you’re a good girl, I’ll give you some more demonstrations… when we get home.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>